


Creating Christmas

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, pre-Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce decides that this Christmas is going to be more merry than what he had become accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Christmas

It was Christmastime in New York City. Bruce breathed in the cold air as he strolled down busy streets, heading nowhere in particular. He would stop and admire the ornate window dressings of the department stores. He couldn't relate to the scenes of decorated trees, gift wrapped boxes, and other images of the season in quite the way that the next person could. But you'd have to have a pretty cold heart not to feel even a little bit of holiday spirit at the sight of the lights and colors, and the sound of carols chirping from hidden speakers.

Bruce's heart was still warm. He wasn't ruined, in spite of the best efforts of the truly heartless. Yes, he'd been hardened, in order to survive. Sturdy walls, meant to protect him and allow him to cling to his sanity, until such time as he could permit himself to feel again.

He didn't try to kid himself, though. Bruce was adequately convinced that, in all likelihood, he may never be able to fully experience something as profoundly unique as the Christmas spirit. But hidden down deep in his person, resolutely subdued so as to inflict as little pain as possible to his bruised and battered psyche, a shred of hope was tucked away.

His mind wandered as he stared at the twinkling lights. This Christmas was going to be different, he supposed. If for no other reason than he was going to be surrounded by Tony Stark. Something told him that Tony wasn't going to let him hole up in his suite while the day mercifully passed by. No, he has friends now. A makeshift family of sorts. It surely wouldn't be a traditional Christmas by any means. Bruce doubted that any of them knew what that would entail anyway. Neither did he, for that matter. But that didn't mean that the day would be faulty. It meant that it could be shaped into whatever each of them needed it to be. That didn't sound so bad.

The more Bruce thought on it, the more he felt that he wanted it. Why not? Things had been...good, for lack of a better word, since he reluctantly arrived in New York seven months ago. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, and Bruce let himself embrace the changes. Well, 'embrace' might be over-reaching. We'll say that he at least shook hands with them. So why shouldn't he allow himself to take advantage of his new normal, and see if he could find a way to carve out some enjoyment from this holiday which is synonymous with joy and cheer. It's never going to be a Norman Rockwell painting for him. He wasn't dealt those cards. So much of his life has been centered around pain, and he's finally had enough. He's not going to die miserable. He's not going to let his tormentors win. A determination to make the most out of whatever bits of pleasure he could find had been building inside of him. Being bombarded with reminders of other people enjoying themselves during this festive season was helping to propel his desire.

"Hey there Big Guy! You're not following me, are you?"

Bruce was yanked out of his thoughts by Tony's emergence from a store, decked out in a Santa hat, and carrying a few shopping bags.

Tony prattled on. "Are you spying? Trying to see what I got you? Hmmm. Didn't peg you as the type. Or wait, are you shopping? You don't have any bags. Oh man, don't tell me you haven't started yet. There's only two weeks left! You're worse than I am. Come with me. I want to hit another store down the block. Having trouble figuring out what to get the Widow. Wrong gift and she might kill me in my sleep. But how will we be able to tell if she actually likes something?" He paused briefly, glancing about. "Now, where did I leave the car? Oh well...here." Tony held out a bag to Bruce. "Carry this for me, but don't look inside." He changed his mind. "Wait, no, take this one instead."

And once again Bruce managed to get swept up into Tony's atmosphere. He easily fell in step with the billionaire. An automatic response. Tony had turned into the source of wonder and light in Bruce's life, and he was only just beginning to realize how important this person had become to him. Shaking his head and grinning, he followed Tony along.

Within minutes, they reached the store that Tony had in mind. While he was busy chatting up one of the women at the jewelry counter, Bruce began to wander down the aisle. He browsed through the rings, necklaces and earrings. Soon the pieces for women melded into accessories for men, and something caught his eye.

It was a small tie tack, less than an inch in length. Ruby, with gold accents. The Iron Man helmet. Oh, Tony would love this. 

Bruce was startled when a salesclerk asked "Is there something you'd like to see?" 

He glanced down the long counter. Tony was still occupied at the other end. "Um, that one, please." He checked on Tony again.

The clerk followed his gaze, and easily caught on. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said softly. "This cabinet doesn't seem to want to open. But I have another one right around the corner, if you wouldn't mind coming this way." She smiled sweetly, and Bruce followed her conveniently out of Tony's line of sight.

It was a nice piece. Just the right size, and not gaudy. Although Tony probably wouldn't be phased if it did lean in that direction. It also cost more than any gift Bruce had ever purchased. A year ago, he barely had enough money to rent decent lodging. Now, Tony was paying him far too much, and wouldn't accept any kind of reimbursement for the beautiful suite he gifted Bruce with. He didn't have much else to spend his money on, so why not this.

The transaction was over quickly, and soon the small box was tucked away inside the pocket of his shirt, his coat easily hiding it. He was pleased. It felt good. Like he'd maneuvered a hurdle he hadn't known was in his way. The anticipation of Tony's reaction sending an instant thrill through him. 

Bruce nonchalantly eased his way back to Tony, who claimed to be in desperate need of his opinion on some items.

 

So for the first time in years, Bruce bought a Christmas gift for someone.

Because he wanted to do it.

Because it made him happy to do it.

This year would be the first step in reshaping Christmas into the holiday Bruce imagined it could to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a post I'd seen on Tumblr last year, in which the poster stated that Bruce will never like Christmas, ever, and to keep that in mind when writing Christmas fics. For some reason, that comment got under my skin. Isn't that the point of fanfic...to change things, experiment, right wrongs, take care of your favorite characters? Bruce needs a lot of taking care of, and I have a mighty need to see him happy at all times.
> 
> Written on Christmas Day 2013.


End file.
